


Let It Happen

by sofia_writes_fics



Series: 🖤 tame impala moods 🖤 [4]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Dream Sex, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Kink Shaming, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Sex, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_writes_fics/pseuds/sofia_writes_fics
Summary: The 4th story of the tame impala moods series out of 6."Why would I do it, and you wanna think that?"Please read tags before reading! Thanks!Twitter: Ficssofia
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)
Series: 🖤 tame impala moods 🖤 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048000
Kudos: 1





	Let It Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy......

“Douxie you’re crazy!” “Have you lost your mind?” “Get away from me!!”

Thoughts. This was all going to happen sooner or later. His friends all left him. Over Merlin. Merlin, in another lucid dream, told him he was planning this. That broke Douxie. He felt so much agony that he was plotting his own demise. He knew this was crazy and absurd, like just stop the dream spell right?

Wrong.

He only made matters worse by getting a second number and trying to reach everyone. They all knew it was him. They blocked him again and called him names that were unheard of. 

He felt as though this whole tragic, terrible storyline of events wasn't meant to happen to him. As if he wasn't supposed to find that spell. He was right about that. He wanted death more than anything at that moment. Nobody would care, anyway.

He tried so hard to fall asleep and use the spell, but nothing happened.

He went to the kitchen.

He grabbed a knife. 

"Fuck it!"

He was deceased.

…

He had so many feelings, so many emotions and not one had understood. He couldn't take this anymore. It was only a temporary high. Maybe in the afterlife, he'll have a rebirth? Maybe it'll be better off dead? Maybe he's picturing Merlin with him and being a supportive father? Guess we'll have to find out…...

**Author's Note:**

> ITS NOT OVER YET!! He will have a rebirth. Everything will be the same, better, and perfect....


End file.
